


The Whispering Lady

by AFTanith



Series: Children of Akatosh Fic [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: drabble-zone, Drabble, Gen, The Whispering Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: The Whispering Lady makes many claims, but she's also called the Prince of Lies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't super impressed by the _Whispering Door_ questline of Skyrim, but after reading the wiki entry on Mephala... she's actually a pretty good candidate for my favorite Prince. Weird.
> 
> Written for drabble-zone [Challenge #10: Amnesty](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/13467.html) / [Challenge #7: Whisper](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/9410.html).

"You're different," the voice whispers in his head, and Nelkir's heart swells. "Frothar and Dagny are mundane; you are not."

"How?" he asks, eyes wide. "Why?"

The voice sounds like it's smiling affectionately, like an indulgent parent to a child. "Because they are not your trueborn siblings."

"They're not... they're bastards? Did mother--?"

"No," the voice whispers, soft and seductive, into his thoughts, "she was not your mother. She bore your siblings, but she did not bear you. You, my Nelkir, are special."

"Why would Father lie?"

The voice laughs quietly. "Because we all lie to get what we want."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
